


Loved Omens(EC)

by silberyin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin
Summary: *好預兆AU，Charles/天使，Erik/惡魔，原本很想讓Charles是惡魔、Erik是天使，至少一美和法鯊的形象蠻符合的(爆笑)，但因為Aziraphale和Crowley的設定、喜好更吻合Charles和Erik(還有部分的一美和法鯊)，所以還是這樣寫了*沒看過原作的可能會稍微影響閱讀，但整體來說不會看不懂*這篇真的是寫好玩的，沒有文筆可言，作者沒有搞笑細胞，可能無法娛樂到你，先行道歉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *好預兆AU，Charles/天使，Erik/惡魔，原本很想讓Charles是惡魔、Erik是天使，至少一美和法鯊的形象蠻符合的(爆笑)，但因為Aziraphale和Crowley的設定、喜好更吻合Charles和Erik(還有部分的一美和法鯊)，所以還是這樣寫了  
*沒看過原作的可能會稍微影響閱讀，但整體來說不會看不懂  
*這篇真的是寫好玩的，沒有文筆可言，作者沒有搞笑細胞，可能無法娛樂到你，先行道歉

Charles有個小煩惱。

他跟那個惡魔吵架了，好吧，也許只有他單方面地生氣了。

要說起他跟Erik的相識，得從創世紀開始談起，在伊甸園終結的那一天，Erik跑來跟他搭訕、不是、搭話以後，Charles偶爾便會遇見他。Charles看得出來Erik的本性有善良的一面，儘管他從來都不願意承認，大概是因為這樣的緣故，Charles並不反感這個惡魔。除了一點最討厭的地方，就是Erik會誘惑他別那麼認真執行工作，Charles當然知道這是不對的行為！只是、只是偶爾偷點懶……應該也不要緊……吧？Charles有點心虛地想。反正無論是天堂還是地獄指派的工作，最後都完美達成了，不是嗎？

如果Erik真的很壞，Charles還可以對他擺臭臉，問題就在於Erik每次出現幾乎都在幫助自己，這讓Charles都不好意思對他抱持冷淡的態度，哪怕他們之間的價值觀有所衝突。在上上次的碰面時，Erik向他要了聖水，說是「以防萬一」。天啊！聽聽他都說了些什麼？以防萬一！Charles感到非常生氣，Erik到底把他當成什麼人、不對、什麼天使了？雖然他和Erik不是朋友，但是也不是敵人──那種要對方死得透徹的那種死敵，Erik怎麼可以跟他要聖水！難不成他看起來有很希望Erik死掉嗎？讓一個天使給惡魔送聖水，從任何角度聽起來都像是賜予詛咒似地！

更重要的是，Erik居然滿臉的無所謂，用一種「今天中午要不要吃crêpe[1]？」的口吻，彷彿內容與自己的性命毫不相關。Charles難過得不得了，他決定要跟Erik冷戰，除非他道歉，否則絕對不會開口跟他說話。

時間過了一百年。

此時的Charles窩在家中的小沙發上，正在翻閱《The Once and Future King》的初版。他想起他和Erik上回的會面，當他在教堂裡被納粹間諜拿槍指著腦袋時，Erik跳進來拯救自己的模樣。Erik蹦踏的姿態非常可愛，只是這話Charles可不敢當著他的面說出來。Charles曾經觸碰到祭祀撒旦的用具，那就像摸到沸騰的滾水，痛得要命，Erik的力量和自己相當，踩在教堂的地板上一定也很疼，可他還是走到自己面前，把他和他的書都完完整整地救出來。在那瞬間，Charles覺得自己像面對一盤tarte au citron[2]。單身上千年的他不明白，這種心情叫心動。

Erik有個大煩腦。

他喜歡那個天使，但是，那個小可愛卻毫無任何的意識。

要說起他跟Charles的相識，得從創世紀開始談起，在伊甸園終結的那一天，他跑去跟Charles搭話、不是、搭訕以後，他幾乎不到百年就會去找Charles一次，這樣的頻率在永生的生命線裡，可以說是高得可怕。但是Charles總以為Erik心懷不軌，實際上除了救他避免靈肉分離的麻煩的那幾回，Erik唯一的目的就只是見他，聽他用悅耳的發音方式喊他的名字，請他吃飯，看他吃到美食時心滿意足的笑臉。

然而Charles，完全、沒有、察覺！他只好和Charles聊工作，順便說服Charles混水摸魚。說真的，在已知作用會相互抵消的結果之下，還不如去吃下午茶，約會不是更好嗎？可喜的是Charles開始接受他的提議，但令Erik難以忍受的是，Charles居然還不明白他的追求！他看過好幾個圖書館的藏書，他多麼聰明睿智，為什麼還可以這麼愚蠢遲鈍！

而且Charles現在單方面地跟他冷戰。Erik只是為了以防萬一想拿點聖水，要知道他倆的事情被地獄發現可不是好玩的，聖水可以為他爭取逃跑的時間，他不用想就知道Charles鐵定以為他是要當成自盡用的毒藥，拜託，他才捨不得丟下Charles死去，他還沒吻過他那雙紅艷的嘴呢，何況他想做的事還不只如此。不過他聽到Charles那句「我才不想要你死！」，覺得物超所值，聖水他可以另外想辦法，如今該用什麼方法讓Charles消氣才是首要重點。

結果他都還沒想好該怎麼辦，Charles就給他惹出麻煩，而且地點還在教堂裡！Erik真感謝自己為了玩樂而努力修練魔力，才不會在踏入教堂的那一刻灰飛煙滅，只是腳底燙得不行。Erik覺得自己現在鐵定特別白癡，就像在烙鐵上跳舞的螞蟻。他把那個傻乎乎的天使和他珍貴得要命的書籍給保了下來，然後把他們給送回家。一連串的行為連他自己都要被感動了，只可惜Charles連個擁抱都沒有施捨給他。

Erik想到Charles那抹傻傻的微笑，感覺心臟像他第一次開新車在德國飆車，而車裡播放他最喜愛的搖滾樂，急速的搏動彷彿要跳出胸腔。他無奈又甜蜜地嘆息，不知道這場單方面的暗戀何時才會到盡頭。

Erik沒有想到的是，Charles給他聖水了。

當Charles把那支看似平凡無奇的保溫瓶遞給Erik時，淺藍色的眼珠水潤地閃爍，彷彿下一秒就會落下淚珠。Erik心疼得不行，想在那雙星河燦爛般的眸子上落下輕吻，但惡魔與生俱來的壞心思讓他選擇沉默，Erik喜歡Charles這副擔心他的小模樣，多令惡魔憐愛，如果可以給他一個不捨的香吻就更好了。

之後他們一起經歷了世界末日，雖然Erik很懷疑他倆到底費了多少白工──他甚至去那討厭的Stryker家裡做長工，只為執行蠢透了的任務，結果Stryker家那個傻瓜兒子根本不是敵基督，連性別都錯了！地獄到底為什麼不雙重核對！人類的科層管理都比地獄先進至少一千年！

幸好那個叫Jean的敵基督比較特別，她管那隻可以毀滅地球的黑鳳凰叫「Bird」，磨去了黑鳳凰邪惡的本質。而她那些小夥伴也挺給力，染了藍色頭髮、渾身搖滾配件、褲子上還吊著一條惡魔尾巴的男孩消滅了戰爭──多諷刺，Erik看他還挺順眼，結果他的心願是世界和平。留有莫西干頭的女孩殺死了污染，而嚼著泡泡糖的銀髮男孩抹殺飢荒──Erik以為這種嗜甜的男孩會只喜歡垃圾食物，結果他居然渴望所有人都有健康的營養午餐？而那位似乎是叫Raven的女巫以及他高大卻靦腆的男朋友解決了核彈危機。不過Erik清楚一切都還沒有結束。

果不其然，一道雷電和火焰憑空出現，Scott和Emma現身在他們眼前。

看看這世界，一個眼睛可以發射紅色光束、全身黑紅色制服的天使，和一個金髮且衣裝雪白的惡魔，為什麼天堂和地獄還要摧毀地球？這難道不是已經在末日了嗎？

天使和惡魔的領導者打算將過錯推到Jean身上，只是沒想到強大的Apocalypse最後卻敗在這小女孩手裡，藍色的皮膚化為灰燼，消散在風中。

世界末日結束後，Erik覺得他不能再這樣下去了。

[1] 法文，可麗餅

[2] 法文，檸檬塔


	2. Chapter 2

Charles還是跟Erik回家了，畢竟他的書店被燒得一乾二淨，而他真的很想洗個徹徹底底的澡，雖然他動下手指就可以讓自己煥然一新，但他早已習慣沐浴這種人類的儀式。

等到Charles躺在Erik軟綿綿的床上時，才隱約發覺不太對勁。

「Erik？你不是應該去睡主臥室嗎？」

「這裡就是主臥室。」

「客房……也是，畢竟除了我，你家裡也不會有其他客人。」

「你不是客人。」

Erik翻身到Charles身上，綠色的瞳孔以一種Charles從未見過的認真態度凝視他，彷彿毒蛇緊盯獵物。

「Erik？」

「Charles，你明明是個天使，對『愛』有天生的直覺。你可以在最醜惡的陰暗角落中發現隱藏在人心深處該死的愛，」Erik的表情苦澀，讓Charles的胸口隱隱作痛「但你為什麼不知道我愛你？」

「你……愛我？」

「我當然愛你！看在撒旦的份上！你以為我為什麼要在世界末日前帶你去人馬座？我只想和你在一起！跟你是天使還是惡魔無關，跟我們的立場無關，你懂嗎？」

「惡魔……也會有眼淚嗎？」

Erik一愣，看著Charles伸出手，柔軟的手指抹過Erik的眼角，然後放到自己的唇邊，Charles粉嫩的舌尖舔去指尖上的淚珠，而Erik則發出窒息般的聲音。

「是鹹的……」

Erik猛地抽氣，難以克制地吻上Charles的嘴，狠狠地舔咬那雙肖想六千年的雙唇。Charles嚇了一跳，卻沒有推開Erik，他得承認這樣強勢的Erik非常性感，好吧，難怪人類女孩對壞男人毫無抵抗力，Charles想起那本令他不忍卒睹的《Fifty Shades of Grey》，任由Erik在他嘴裡肆虐。

「嗚！疼……」

「你分神了。」Erik停下動作「討厭嗎？」

「……不討厭。」Charles眼裡透出擔憂「可是我的陣營──」

「喔，別擔心，我認為你已經被天堂除名了。」Erik翻出一個白眼「你只要告訴我，是否接受我的誘惑？」

「Well, you are demon, Erik.」Charles舔過他的下唇，而這讓Erik的眼神更加危險「So answer is, yes.」

「Good.」Erik翹起一抹勾人的笑「And you are my angle, Charles.」

當Erik被抓回地獄面對一浴缸的聖水時，他沒有畏懼。他只後悔沒有辦法保住Charles，而他才剛體會到幸福──儘管這個概念和惡魔應該毫無關係，他對即將失去的生活充滿扼腕──他還有想聽的音樂、還有想開的跑車，他渴望每天抱著Charles在晨光中醒來、在月光下親吻天使微噘的唇，但誰知道呢，也許他和Charles可以在來生成為人類，談場平凡但深刻的戀愛。

他毅然地踏進聖水裡。

Charles凝望眼前的烈焰，心中感到十分平靜，他想起Erik，猜測他是否會懊悔當初和自己說話。Charles一直認為自己非常懦弱，但此刻他卻沒有一絲害怕，只有惋惜──他還有想吃的美食、還有想看的好書，他才剛享受到這世上最珍稀的寶物──惡魔絕無僅有的愛，他也想給Erik專屬的愛情。但誰知道呢，也許他和Erik能夠在來世成為人類，共度短暫卻精彩的一生。

他決然地走進業火中。

Erik愉悅地看見Emma如鑽石般冰冷完美的面容出現裂痕，他在水面上潑出幾陣小水花後，朝刑室外的惡魔們撒聖水，欣賞他們在玻璃後仍驚恐畏縮的姿態。剛才Shaw被融化的悽慘死狀大家有目共睹，聖水不可能有假，那麼，就只剩下一種可能。

「你現在想的是：如果他連這個都可以做到，那還有什麼力量能抵抗他？」Erik露出鯊魚似的笑容，一旁的Azazel不禁打了幾個冷顫「我想將來的日子不被打擾，您意下如何？」

Scott滿臉複雜地看向傻站在烈焰中的Charles，明明他才該是吃驚的那位，Charles卻比他更手足無措。

「欸？為什麼？」

「我們才想問為什麼！」Sean尖叫「你是被同化了嗎？」

「沒錯。」低沉的嗓音從焰火中傳出，Erik現身在Charles身後，將他一把抱進懷裡「聖水對我也沒有作用，供你們參考，不謝。」

「Erik！」

「讓我們打個商量，嗯？」

後來，天堂和地獄達成共識，要知道天使和惡魔廝混是從未有過的醜聞，甚至連能力都有所突破，為了避免引起動亂，雙方除了幾個高層人員知曉真相，對外都公告兩者被流放到人界。

「唔……可是我不懂？為什麼女巫寫『唯有順從真心，方能度過難關』？」Charles皺緊眉頭地窩在Erik的沙發上「心意無法改變我們的本質，不是嗎？」

「誰知道？說不定是因為我們吃到彼此的唾液跟精──」

「噢看在上帝的份上，Erik！」

「……我覺得極有可能，或許我們可以實驗一下。」

「絕對不要！」

Erik花了六千年實現他的夢想，時間有點長，但不要緊，他們還有很多個六千年，他可以用接下來的六千年當他和Charles的熱戀期(或蜜月期？)，和Charles度過每分每秒，為Charles完成大大小小的心願，反正他從不吝嗇使用奇蹟。

Charles對他而言，就是最大的奇蹟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這應該算是篇激情產物，所以沒啥文筆可言，但我應該也不會再修改了。  
結尾改了一點，說真的，難道大家在看好預兆的結局時，沒有一秒鐘想到這種可能性嗎？XD(欸)


End file.
